Unknown At The Moment
by Bunnie of Lavender Flames
Summary: Rini is moving to Littleroot Town with his new sister Haruka (May), will he find friends and love or will he get hurt by those around him? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON ALPHA SAPPHIRE OR ANY ONE THAT IS PART OF THE GAME. The pairings maybe this: Yuki (Brendan) / Haruka, Yuki / Rini, Yuki / Mitsuru (Wally), Daigo (Steven) / Rini. (REWRITING)


In the back of a bright orange Moving Van are two teens, one somewhat smaller than the other. The older taller teen has shoulder length light brown hair with the tips a light bright pink, and her eyes are a deep ocean blue. She is wearing a dull yellow tight tank-top under an open plaid red shirt, tight dull green skinny jeans, red ankle socks, yellow and green sneakers. On her head is a dull green bandana to keep her hair up, in her ears are pink ear-buds connected to an equally pink MP3 player, and around her waist is a yellow and green fanny pack. She is sitting at the doors of the van, glaring at the other teen sitting near the front of the van trapped.

The smaller, younger and more feminine teen has ankle-length strawberry blonde hair with natural red highlights tied up in a mix of a braid and a high ponytail, his bangs fully cover the left side of his face. He is wearing a dark purple loose t-shirt under a very large thick lavender zip-up hoodie that goes down just below his knees, purple cargo shorts that end just above his knees, on his hands are black and light purple fingerless gloves. Around his ankles in place of shoes are four platinum metal anklets, around his waist is a black leather belt with black leather pouches and loops for Pokeballs, and sitting above that is a black leather backpack full of spare clothing.

**- The Boy's P.o.V. -**

The van came to a sudden stop throwing me and my new sister off balance somewhat as we were sitting down. We hear the doors to the Moving Van unlock and sister stands up, turns around so her back is facing me and throws open the doors to the van. Once they are open she jumps down out of the van she moves a few feet away from the van. I slowly inch my way to the doors, once there I sat down at the edge of the van and slide my way out. Once out I look to the setting sky and see something flying through the clouds playfully. I check to make sure that I have everything that my new father has bought as the door to the house to my left opens and out come a woman with brown shoulder-length hair a couple shades darker than her daughter's, wearing a red blouse with white outlines, dark blue skirt, around her waist is a brown leather belt.

"Haruka! Rini! You're here at last! Wasn't it tough riding in the back of the bumpy moving truck all the way? Oh, right . . . Haruka, this is your new little brother by a few months, Rini this is your new big sister, I hope you both could try to get along but from the looks your giving him I doubt it." the woman, my new mother spoke, "Well, this is Littleroot Town. What do you both think? This is going to be our new home! It has a quaint feel, but it looks like it should be a nice place to live, especially for you Rini since my husband told me how he found you and where you used to live, don't you think?" Mother said.

"Yeah, whatever . . . I'm going inside." Sister, no Haruka since she doesn't like me that well, spoke with an air of 'I don't give a damn'. She walked inside and I turned to look at Mother.

"Don't worry, you both have your own rooms so you might not see much of each other for a while. Anyway, our neighbors have a son a little older than you that you might get along with so don't worry about Haruka too much. Anyway, come on. You have to see the inside, It's very nice. Especially your room." Mother spoke while walking back to the door of the house. I follow her.

Inside is what one would find in a house, a small kitchen with a Machoke putting the kitchen ware in their place, another Machoke in the dinning room setting a large TV up.

"See, Rini? Isn't it nice in here as-well? The moving company's Pokémon even helped with the unpacking and cleanup. They truly make moving a cinch!" as mother was talking, a Machoke walked up to us, slightly making me cower by how tall he is.

"Graoh, graoh, graoh . . ." are the sound he made letting us know that he and the other are done.

"Thanks for all the hard work! We really appreciate it!" Mother thanked them.

"Gwagwah gwah . . . " the leading Machoke answered back. We moved to the side to let them pass outside.

"You should go and see your new room upstairs, your Father when back to the place you were staying at before and took all your stuff and had it shipped here first with the initial stuff." I nod and head up the stairs. Once you the stairs I see two doors, one having very loud music coming from under the door on my instant right so I went through the door ahead of me. Once in the room, I see my nest of pillows with some new ones as-well under a window, near the door is a map of the Hoenn Region, to the right of the map is a Lavender clock that is not moving, and next to that is a desk made out of the same dark wood as the trees surrounding my last home. The walls are a nice dark forest green with the floors looking and feeling like the same soft grass from my last home, to the right of the door is a TV the same shape and style as the one downstairs with a large Lapras doll. I set the clock and move towards the only window in the room and opened it to the cooling air into the now stuffy room. I take off my backpack and place it by the desk, next to come off is my belt with the pouches and I place that on my desk, off came the rest of my clothes though I take out my hidden knives and hid them through out the room. I place my clothes by the door so Mother can wash them. I move to my dresser sitting under the TV that is of the same wood as the desk. I search through it and come across a lovely lavender silk nightgown. I put it on and I then take out my lock-picks from my hair* as I slowly let my hair down. By time I was done and have hidden my lock-picks, Mother came with a small basket of apples and took the clothes by the door. I quickly eat an apple and by that time the music from Haruka's room went silent as she went to bed. I move back to the window and slip up to the roof of the house and I take a deep breath.

"Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<br>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free,

and

Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<br>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<br>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<p>

Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
>Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?<br>Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
>I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?<br>Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
>All the people that I see I will never understand<br>If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
>Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white<p>

Ever on and on I continue circling  
>With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony<br>Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
>And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm<br>Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
>With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony<br>To tell me who I am, who I was  
>Uncertainty enveloping my mind<br>Till I can't break free, and

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
>But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel<br>So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside  
>And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night<br>You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
>But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know<br>If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
>Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black<p>

If I make another move, if I take another step  
>Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left<br>If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
>Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?<br>Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
>I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can<br>If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
>'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black"*<p>

I sang and danced my heart out at what I was currently feeling. As I sang and dance, everyone heard me especially the Pokémon and the boy next door. Once I was done the moon was nearing her peak in the cloudless sky. I swung back into my room and went to sleep in my nest.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo people! Yes I started a new fic mostly because It was on my mind so here you are!<strong>

**The song is Bad Apple from who knows, and the lock-picks in his hair is an idea from Duo Maxwell 'cause I'm pretty sure he does this.**

**Anyway, warning I may end up doing and ATLA fic as-well. **

**ALSO, there will be slash or Yaoi whichever the one it is.**


End file.
